Pide un Deseo
by Harmonie Roux
Summary: Y bueno, ni hablar, a él le había tocado el trabajo más pesado e importante de todos: Ser quien distrajera a Yaoyorozu mientras el resto preparaba todo... [#YaoMomoDay]


**•.: PIDE UN DESEO :.•**

* * *

 _"Quiero ser la respuesta que des cuando alguien te pregunte por qué has estado tan feliz últimamente…"_

* * *

.

— **S** é lo que estás pensando, cariño, lo sé muy bien, y créeme que es algo que platicamos tu padre y yo, no pienses que hemos olvidado tu cumpleaños ni nada por el estilo, pero…

Se escuchó un largo suspiro del otro lado de la línea seguido de un silencio incómodo, el cual fue interrumpido segundos después por el timbre de la UA que anunciaba el final del receso.

Cabizbaja, la delegada de la clase 1-A se alejó un poco el celular de la oreja.

—¿Momo…?

—Entiendo, madre —respondió la chica, manipulando a como le fue posible el timbre de su voz para sonar tranquila—. Papá y tú tienen que salir, trabajo es trabajo. Espero que les vaya muy bien.

Sonrió como dándole mayor seguridad a su declaración, sabiendo de sobra que aquella sonrisa no era más que un inútil intento por convencerse ella misma de que todo estaba bien. Sonrió, aun sabiendo que su madre no vería dicho gesto.

Y, pese al bullicio que hacían algunos chicos al salir de la cafetería Lunch-Rush y caminar por el pasillo rumbo a sus aulas, Momo pudo distinguir el suave suspiro que volvió a manifestar su madre.

—Seguro encontraré algo lindo en New York para traerte…

Mencionó la mujer con resolución, y, pese a no verla, Momo pudo imaginarse que al igual que ella, su madre también sonreía. «Supongo que es la manera más simple que tenemos para engañarnos», pensó, volviendo a sonreír.

—Que tengan un lindo viaje.

Deseó por último, llevándose el aparato al pecho, reprimiendo cualquier indicio de desaliento. Cerró los ojos y soltó el aire para serenarse.

Nuevamente pasaría un cumpleaños lejos de sus padres. Suspiró, moviendo la cabeza apesadumbrada.

«¡Pero el deber llama!», reflexionó luego, haciéndose a la idea en ese mismo instante de que el trabajo de un héroe no era algo simple como para dejarlo botado por trivialidades.

—Ya será en la próxima.

Se dijo guardando el celular en el bolsillo de su uniforme, convenciéndose con la misma justificación que empleaba desde años anteriores.

Momo Yaoyorozu regresó al salón de clases sumida en sus cavilaciones; tomó asiento en su lugar y trató de alejar toda clase de pensamientos de su mente, procurando prestar la debida atención a las palabras de su profesor que recién llegaba.

—Deja ya de pensar en eso y concéntrate…

Sacudió la cabeza y dio dos golpecitos con ambas manos en sus mejillas, humillando la cabeza en dirección al libro abierto sobre su pupitre. Cerró los ojos y exhaló, repitiendo el mismo ejercicio un par de veces.

Por los ademanes de ésta y el sonar marcado de su respirar, fue inevitable para su compañero de al lado no voltear a verla de reojo, extrañado, más cuando ella movió los labios como si dijera algo pero sin emitir sonido alguno.

—Yaoyorozu, ¿te ocurre algo? —preguntó el chico de pronto, sacándole con ello un tremendo susto luego de que ella jurara haberse tranquilizado. Momo dio un pequeño salto en su asiento y volteó inquieta hacia su compañero—. Estabas hablando sola.

Completó con tal franqueza que Momo sintió como si éste le hubiera cacheteado volviéndola así a la realidad. Tapó su boca con pena, advirtiendo un seguro enrojecimiento en su rostro tras el indudable nerviosismo de sus manos y la resequedad de su garganta. Todoroki era un hombre muy observador, así que mayor fue el sofoco experimentado en ella al pensar cuánto tiempo llevaba viéndola pelear con sus propios pensamientos.

«Todoroki-san ahora creerá que soy una chica loca que habla sola», reflexionó preocupada, poniéndose aún más roja.

—No… yo… —tartamudeó un poco, acompañando su nerviosismo con un movimiento brusco de su mano derecha, pero al hacerlo, el lápiz que tenía encima de su libreta salió volando, cayendo cerca del pie izquierdo de Shöto—. Yo no… ay, perdón, lo siento…

Inclinó el cuerpo para recogerlo, pero antes siquiera de poder tocarlo, su compañero se lo pasó.

—No es nada —respondió a la inicial pregunta, sonriendo suave para que éste se lo creyera, tomando el lápiz entre un suave «gracias.»

Momo quiso enderezarse y volver a su asiento, pero sin querer, su otra mano no se apoyó bien en el pupitre y esta vez su libro fue a parar al piso. «Ahora Todoroki-san pensará que además de loca soy una despistada que tira todo lo que toca», ese fugaz pensamiento pasó por su cabeza en lo que volvía a agacharse, pero una vez más Todoroki fue quien le ayudó a hacerlo.

—¿Segura que estás bien? —quiso saber por segunda ocasión, pues ciertamente su comportamiento y el nerviosismo evidente, le hacían tener sus dudas.

Y, aunque él sabía mejor que nadie que su compañera de clases a veces sufría de extraños ataques emocionales (los cuales, como hombre, seguía sin comprender las razones; pues Yaoyorozu pasaba frente a sus ojos en cuestión de segundos, casi como un parpadeo, de un estado pacífico a uno de exaltación, en donde él sentía que su lógica y sentido común eran puestos a prueba tras las respuestas de ella); sin embargo, esta vez su comportamiento no era en nada similar a los anteriores casos.

Pudo jurar que había algo en la mirada esquiva de Yaoyorozu que a él le resultaba familiar.

Levantó el libro del suelo notando después una fotografía a unos cuantos centímetros de donde éste había caído. Se trataba de un retrato de Momo junto a sus padres tomada en Paris, teniendo como fondo la torre Eiffel, y a una Momo, algunos años más joven, muy sonriente entre sus padres.

Shöto alzó la vista hacia la chica, aún con la fotografía en mano; ella tenía una expresión como si estuviera alarmada por él haber encontrado lo que guardaba en su libro. Así que, con prudencia, él metió la fotografía entre las páginas del libro.

—Gracias, Todoroki-san… —dijo ella al tomar el libro e intentar enderezarse, manteniendo un contacto visual con el rostro del joven.

Internamente agradeció por el particular tacto que tenía su compañero para tratar algunas cosas. Yaoyorozu sonrió.

—Hey, allá atrás, Todoroki, Yaoyorozu, ¿ya terminaron de platicar? —señaló desde el frente Aizawa, deteniendo su explicación al haberles visto cuchichear durante su clase.

Al escucharle inmediatamente Yaoyorozu se puso rígida en su asiento. Era la primera vez que le escuchaba a su profesor llamándole la atención por distraerse en plena clase, por lo que la pena de ser señalada frente a todos la acompañó durante los próximos minutos.

—Lo siento… Aizawa-sensei… —Humilló la cabeza sumamente avergonzada.

El profesor en cambio hizo un gesto despreocupado, no dijo más nada y continuó con lo que estaba.

Claro que, al haberse tratado de dos de los estudiantes más destacados de la clase, el resto del salón no pasó por alto el hecho. Momo pudo sentir la mirada de todos fija sobre ellos.

Suspiró apenada, pero al volver la vista de nueva cuenta hacia el frente, notó a algunas de sus compañeras mirándola de forma curiosa: Uraraka se cubría la risilla burlona bajo su mano izquierda, sus mejillas estaban más coloradas de lo normal; Ashido igualmente sonreía, aunque ella de forma menos discreta, guiñándole incluso el ojo izquierdo antes de girarse; Hagakure también parecía compartir el mismo pensamiento que Ashido, y tal vez estaba riendo, o quizás guiñándole el ojo, pero todo lo que Momo pudo distinguir fue el gesto que hizo con ambas manos, juntando las puntas de sus dedos como si hiciera un círculo, o al menos esa fue la forma que ella le encontró, no reparando en el corazón que en realidad estaba formando.

Momo volteó a ver a Todoroki, sin embargo éste, a diferencia de ella, atendía atento la explicación del maestro.

Ella sacudió la cabeza y procuró centrarse lo que restaba de clase.

Minutos más tarde, Shöto la miró de reojo notando que al fin se había tranquilizado.

* * *

...

* * *

 **U** na de las cosas que Shöto Todoroki tenía demasiado claro en su vida, era que definitivamente jamás entendería la lógica femenina.

Todas las chicas de su clase, con excepción de Yaoyorozu, tenían un par de días planeando una fiesta sorpresa para ésta por motivo de su cumpleaños. Durante algunas noches estuvieron reuniéndose en la sala a escondidas de la cumpleañera para hablar al respecto, juntando incluso a algunos de los hombres del salón, él entre ellos.

La primera noche que hablaron del tema él sólo estuvo de acuerdo en una cosa: La delegada de la clase era una chica que no dudaba en ayudar a sus compañeros en lo que estuviera en sus manos; por lo que festejar su cumpleaños no sonaba ser una mala idea, era como expresarle un poco lo mucho que le agradecían y estimaban.

Sin embargo, cuando comenzaron a dar ideas de lo que podrían hacer para festejarla, él tuvo sus dudas, aun así, permaneció en silencio escuchando cada una de las propuestas, después de todo: ¿quién era él para contradecir las ideas de sus compañeras? Ellas sabían de esas cosas, y como mujeres debían conocer los gustos particulares de Yaoyorozu. No, definitivamente él no podía tener una idea más brillante y divertida como la que tenían las chicas.

Así que se reservó sus comentarios y votó a favor de hacer una fiesta sorpresa con temática de París.

—Recuerdo que cuando ella nos platicó sobre el viaje que hizo hace años a París, mencionó que quedó maravillada de la ciudad. ¡Dijo que había sido uno de los mejores viajes de su vida! —comentó Ashido, quien fuera la que propusiera dicha idea.

—¡Oh, sí, es cierto! —Le siguió Uraraka, sumamente animada—. De hecho, ahora que lo mencionas, Ashido-san, he visto que ella lleva en uno de sus libros una fotografía de ese viaje. ¡De verdad que parece haberle gustado! Seguro será especial para ella si la hacemos sentir como si estuviera de vuelta en París.

—Bueno… lo de la fotografía…

Quiso intervenir Jirou, quien conocía por viva voz de Momo un poco más sobre la historia de dicho viaje, pero sus palabras se perdieron entre las expresiones de entusiasmo de sus compañeras. Asui fue la única que le alcanzó a escuchar.

—Claro que París debe de ser especial para la delegada —interrumpió Hagakure—, no por nada es conocida como la ciudad del amor. —Suspiró soñadora, dando una vuelta en su lugar al pensar en lo romántico que eso debía de ser.

Dio así mismo algunas ideas sobre la decoración que podían emplear, la cual debía de ser delicada, bonita, pero al mismo tiempo preservando ese toque de romanticismo característico.

—¡El amor se tiene que sentir en el aire! —concordaron las tres al mismo tiempo.

Todoroki por un instante se encontró perdido entre la plática, no supo en qué momento pasaron de hablar sobre la idea de festejar un cumpleaños, a temas del amor y esas cosas. De verdad que las mujeres podían hablar de todo y de nada al mismo tiempo.

Volteó a ver al resto de sus compañeros: todos tenían cara de no tener idea de lo que hablaban las chicas. Estaban, al igual que él, sólo a la expectativa de que se les dijera en qué podían ayudar.

Las próximas dos reuniones nocturnas que le siguieron fue exactamente lo mismo: Las chicas eran quienes tenían prácticamente todo en mente e iban dándoles indicaciones a algunos para que se encargaran de hacer algo. Básicamente todos ya tenían una ocupación, algunos cortando, algunos pintando, otros consiguiendo inclusive vestuarios, pero él seguía sin recibir una tarea en concreto.

Y se arrepintió, Dios sabe que realmente lo hizo, cuando se atrevió a preguntar a sus compañeras qué le tocaría hacer a él. Las risillas de ellas le hicieron dudar por primera vez de su propia seguridad.

Y bueno, ni hablar, a él le había tocado el trabajo más pesado e importante de todos: Ser quien distrajera a Yaoyorozu mientras el resto preparaba todo.

Y ahí estaba, Shöto Todoroki, uno de los mejores estudiantes a héroe que la UA tenía, un genio innato, hijo de Endeavor, esperando por largo rato en una banca del centro comercial Kiyashi, cuidando las dos coloridas bolsas de ropa y una más de zapatos en lo que Yaoyorozu salía de visitar apenas la cuarta tienda del primer piso.

Shöto revisó la hora en su celular, apenas habían pasado dos horas con quince desde que habían llegado, y él no veía el momento en que alguien le mandara un mensaje avisándole que ya podían regresar.

—Te encargarás de llevarte lejos de aquí a Yaoyorozu en lo que nosotros decoramos.

Con pesadumbre recordó las palabras de Ashido.

—¿Llevarla lejos? ¿Pero dónde?

—Llévala de compras —sugirió luego Jirou—. Puedes decirle que necesitas comprar algunas cosas, pero como no te decides, necesitas algo de ayuda. Ella adora ir de compras, así que cualquier excusa, por muy simple que sea, bastará para convencerla.

Todoroki se quedó inmutable en la misma posición por algunos segundos, era como si estuviera procesando lo que le acababan de decir. Él era quizás la peor persona para cumplir dicha tarea. Los centros comerciales y él como que no muy bien se llevaban.

—No será mucho tiempo —aseguró Ashido—. Tal vez hora y media como máximo.

—Pero Ashido-san… acuérdate que debemos armar lo que tengo en mi cuarto y luego montarlo… —intervino Uraraka, y la otra se llevó un dedo a los labios, pensativa.

—Bueno, mejor nosotros te avisamos cuando ya puedan volver. Recuerda que tu labor es de suma importancia para que todo salga como lo hemos planeado.

Le aclaró una vez más, resaltando que de él dependía si aquello fuese o no una sorpresa para Yaoyorozu. Él no hizo más preguntas, le quedó claro que no podía negarse y echar a perder todo, aunque aún tenía sus dudas si podía o no llevar a cabo el plan, definitivamente él no era un hombre que gustara andar de un lado a otro en centros comerciales, no conocía de marcas, ni mucho menos de modas, pero aun así pretendía hacer su mejor esfuerzo para que todo saliera como lo esperaban.

Aunque las risillas que acompañaron a sus compañeras luego de haberle dado semejante tarea, le hicieron cuestionarse si ellas sabían lo que hacían al dejarle a él a solas con la cumpleañera.

Los próximos diez minutos Todoroki se distrajo viendo un par de noticias en su celular en lo que esperaba que Yaoyorozu saliera de la tienda. Pensó de pronto, interrumpiendo su lectura, que a diferencia del resto de sus compañeros los cuales le preparaban algo especial a Yaoyorozu por su cumpleaños, él no había pensado en nada para obsequiarle.

Por un instante se vio tentado a llamar a su hermana para pedirle un consejo. Una mujer debía conocer qué clase de cosas se le podría obsequiar a otra mujer por su cumpleaños, pero de inmediato desechó la idea y optó por preguntarle directamente a Yaoyorozu qué le gustaría recibir, esto para no complicarse con temas que él no entendería.

Se puso en pie llevando consigo las bolsas de las compras y entró a la misma tienda que su compañera. La buscó con la mirada, pero el lugar tenía tantos pasillos como estantes altos que le fue imposible verla desde su posición.

—Tú eres… —dijo la chica de la caja, señalándolo—. Sí, tú eres de la UA, ¿verdad? ¡Claro, de la clase 1-A! Te recuerdo por el festival deportivo. —Sonrió un tanto ruborizada cuando él volteó a verla. De verdad era mucho más guapo en persona—. Estuviste increíble, ese primer lugar debió haber sido tuyo.

Expresó emocionada por verle tan de cerca.

—Gracias. —Fue su corta respuesta, no encontrando otra manera de responderle que esa. Aun así, la chica no dejó de sonreír.

Pero entonces Todoroki centró la vista en la vitrina que había detrás de la chica. Ella se tensó al creerse observada por aquellos profundos y peculiares ojos. Se acomodó un poco el cabello suelto tras la oreja.

—Me parece que una de tus compañeras entró hace rato a la tienda, se llevó como cuatro vestidos a probar, aunque creo que quizás demore en…

—¿Qué es eso?

—¿Cómo…? —La chica parpadeó incrédula tras la repentina pregunta.

—Esas cosas que tienes ahí, ¿qué son? —señaló con una mano la vitrina que había estado observando.

—Oh, estos son prendedores para el cabello —informó, abriendo la puertecilla de vidrio—. ¿Quieres que te muestre alguno? —preguntó y, sin esperar respuesta, sacó un par de ellos, describiéndole los finos materiales con los que estaban hechos. Todoroki no prestó mucha atención a la explicación, aunque supuso que todo lo que le decía era para justificar el precio—. ¿Para qué lo quieres?

—Para cabello negro —respondió de inmediato sin dejar de verlos. La chica se rió por su contestación.

—No, lo que quiero decir es que si lo quieres para regalárselo a alguien en especial. Dependiendo el tipo de relación o incluso la edad, pudiera sugerirte alguno.

—Es para un regalo para alguien de mi edad, mujer, por supuesto.

—Claro, y de cabello negro, supongo.

Él asintió tomando uno de los prendedores para sobreponerlo en el cabello de la chica, dándose una idea de cómo se vería. Le llamó la atención el contraste de la pedrería así como las delicadas florecillas color perla sobre el cabello oscuro. Yaoyorozu no solía usar el cabello suelto, pero imaginó que el día que lo trajera de ese modo, el prendedor le quedaría perfecto.

—Es un bonito obsequio.

Dijo la chica, acomodándose el cabello para que él pudiera apreciar mejor. Sin pensárselo mucho, Todoroki le pidió que se lo envolviera. Desde que lo vio en la vitrina había llamado su atención, así que no había razón para darle demasiadas vueltas al asunto.

La chica se lo entregó en una caja alargada de color oro amarrada con un listón de raso rojo en forma de moño; él lo pagó en efectivo aún viendo el resto de los accesorios.

—¿Algo más que necesites?

Pensó un instante, poniéndose de pronto más serio.

—Sí, quiero otro, pero esta vez para una mujer mayor con un tipo de cabello como el mío. —Apuntó con un dedo su lado derecho.

La cajera entonces le mostró uno en especial, un poco más pequeño, en tonos rosas muy bajitos; y tal cual había sucedido con el anterior, él lo pidió y pagó sin complicarse demasiado.

—Ah… Todoroki-san, aquí estás, disculpa la tardanza pero es que no me decidía por un vestido en especial —dijo Yaoyorozu al verle en la caja. Ella se daba aire en el rostro con la mano derecha mientras que con la otra sostenía su bolso y uno de los vestidos a comprar—. ¿Encontraste lo que andabas buscando?

Quiso saber al verle la bolsa de plástico con el nombre de la tienda. Él asintió, y luego de que ella pagara su compra ambos salieron de la tienda.

La encargada del local les siguió con la mirada, no le fue difícil suponer que uno de los prendedores que Todoroki había comprado sería quizás para esa chica con la que andaba. Apoyó la mejilla sobre su puño y suspiró con envidia, viéndolos alejarse. «Además de guapo y fuerte, es también un caballero», pensó al ver que era él quien cargaba las bolsas de las compras.

—Lástima que ya tiene dueña…

Dijo en un largo suspiro cuando ambos se perdieron.

—Creí que no te gustaba venir de compras, Todoroki-san, pero me alegro que me pidieras que te acompañara, creo que me hizo bien haber salido este día —comentó Yaoyorozu al tiempo que caminaban por lo largo del centro comercial. Todoroki la vio de soslayo, notándola algo cabizbaja de pronto—. Hoy es mi cumpleaños y… —Llevó una mano a su pecho, cerrando por breves segundos los ojos—. Realmente no tenía planes para este día, quizás lo único era pasarla encerrada en mi cuarto leyendo algún libro de los que ya he leído… —Rió bajito, volteando en dirección a él—. Eso suena muy triste, ¿no crees?

Todoroki volvió la atención al frente.

—En realidad no me gusta venir de compras —confesó un tanto fastidiado de ver a tanta gente—. Sólo venía hasta aquí con una idea en mente, pero si a ti te ha servido para distraerte, por mí está bien.

Los labios de Momo se desplazaron delicadamente en una suave sonrisa.

—Gracias por invitarme y no desesperarte, Todoroki-san.

Él hizo un gesto apenas visible como si sonriera. Ella lo observó con curiosidad.

—¿Quién dijo que no lo hice? Ustedes las mujeres le dan demasiadas vueltas a un mismo pasillo como si esperaran encontrarse algo nuevo entre vuelta y vuelta —se quejó, muy a su modo, y fue imposible para Momo aguantarse la risilla. Sí, sabía que tenía un pequeño problemita con el tema de las compras—. Pero te veías contenta, así que eso ya no importa.

Concluyó luego, y ella percibió algo en su interior, lo cual no supo definir a ciencia cierta pero que indudablemente la hizo sentir muy diferente.

Sonrió nuevamente, pero esta vez sin atreverse a mirarle.

—Muchas gracias, Todoroki-san… —dijo muy suavecito casi como un susurro que se perdió entre el bullicio.

El celular de Todoroki sonó en señal de un nuevo mensaje. Él se detuvo, haciendo maniobras con las bolsas de las compras para sacar su celular del bolsillo de su chamarra: «Estamos por acabar, pueden volver en cualquier momento.» Decía el mensaje que venía esperando desde que estuvo sentado en la primera banca por alrededor de cuarenta y cinco minutos.

—Creo que ya es hora de que regresemos —anunció y ella estuvo de acuerdo.

Durante el camino en taxi de regreso a la escuela, Momo percibió un cambio en el ambiente entre ella y Todoroki, o mejor dicho, el problema persistía en ella misma. Él por su parte viajaba en completo silencio mirando a través de la ventana; ella quiso hacer lo mismo pero de pronto se encontró acorralada por algunas dudas.

Miró a través del reflejo del vidrio el perfil de Todoroki a menos de un metro de distancia, separándoles sólo las bolsas de las compras, y se cuestionó entonces lo que no se había preguntado en un inicio: ¿Por qué Todoroki le había pedido específicamente a ella que le acompañara? Si lo que quería era hacer una simple compra sin contratiempos ni esperas innecesarias, ella no era la acompañante perfecta.

Sin embargo, cuando quiso cuestionarle, el taxi ya había parado en la entrada a la UA. Aun así, no fue necesario que él le dijera algo, pues al apenas abrir la puerta del dormitorio, sus dudas fueron aclaradas casi al tiempo que el resto de sus compañeros gritaron al unísono: «¡Feliz cumpleaños!»

Ella no pudo contener la alegría y el sinfín de emociones que le hicieron sentir al ver cómo sus compañeros de clase se habían organizado para hacerle una fiesta sorpresa por su cumpleaños. El primer piso del dormitorio estaba adornado con demasiados detalles que la hicieron trasladarse en cuestión de segundos a París.

Cerca de la entrada colgaba un letrero en tonalidades blanco, negro y fucsia, el cual le daba la bienvenida con un elegante «Bonjour» escrito en letras grandes y bonitas.

La iluminación de la sala era especial, sus compañeros se habían esmerado en atravesar de esquina a esquina algunas series de luces pequeñas, de esas como las que se utilizan en navidad, para recrear una noche estrellada, pues al fondo se encontraba una esfera grande, igualmente iluminada, que simulaba ser la luna.

Y, por supuesto que la torre Eiffel no podía faltar en la decoración, engalanando con majestuosidad aquella irreal noche estrellada. Tanto hombres como mujeres intervinieron en la creación de ésta, iluminándola de igual manera con luces pequeñas.

Recrearon así mismo una cafetería clásica, en la cual se podían escuchar canciones francesas, poniendo algunas sillas y mesas sobre las cuales tenían servidos algunos pastelillos.

Las cortinas del área común caían como cascadas siendo también iluminadas.

—Chicos…

Dijo Momo con voz quebrada al ver todo lo que habían hecho para festejarla. Cubrió su boca aún maravillada por la sorpresa. Todos sus compañeros se encontraban presentes, algunos más entusiastas que otros, pero a fin de cuenta presentes.

—Vamos, Yaomomo-chan, tienes que estar también a la última moda de París.

Le invitaron Ashido y Hagakure, las cuales la tomaron de los brazos para llevarla a una zona donde tenían algunas vestimentas y accesorios para usar.

Entre todas la sentaron en uno de los sofás, le hicieron ponerse una blusa a rayas blanca con negro y una pañoleta en el cuello en color rojo. Le soltaron el cabello y le pusieron una boina roja de medio lado; la maquillaron un poco y le pintaron los labios, remarcándoselos.

Ellas igualmente vestían en tonalidades similares, e incluso, como para hacer el ambiente más temático, obligaron a los hombres también; algunos traían boinas, otros más usaban lentes de grueso armazón, y pañoleta, e incluso había unos cuantos que llevaban bigotes falsos con las puntillas hacia arriba.

Todoroki fue uno de los pocos afortunados en ser prácticamente obligado a usar un bigote de esos.

—Tienes que probar todo lo que hicimos.

Señaló Jirou, satisfecha de ver a su amiga feliz con todo aquello. Ella había sido una de las que no había estado del todo de acuerdo con la idea de la fiesta temática, pero al ver la sonrisa de su amiga, agradeció haberse dejado influenciar por el resto de sus compañeras.

Momo no encontró palabras para agradecerles el gesto, y en más de una ocasión las ganas de llorar le dieron algo de molestia, aunque a decir verdad no tuvo tiempo de pensar en otra cosa, sus compañeros la rodeaban y convivían mientras comían pastelillos o bebían té o café. Compartieron incluso algunas palabras o frases en francés, en donde Yaoyorozu destacaba su fluidez al hablar dicho idioma.

Se sentía feliz, y desde el fondo de su corazón agradeció por el agradable momento.

Las fotografías del evento no pudieron faltar, y para ello las chicas habían preparado todo lo necesario para una cabina de fotos, desde antifaces extraños hasta globos de texto con mensajes graciosos.

Las chicas fueron las más entretenidas con todo ello.

—Hey, Todoroki, ¿qué tal te fue de compras? ¿Encontraste todo lo que buscabas? —preguntó en son de burla Kaminari refiriéndose a todas las bolsas con las que éste había llegado cargado, las cuales por cierto, aún seguían en una esquina de la sala.

Todoroki siguió de pie, a un lado del sofá, viendo a las chicas tomándose infinidad de fotografías. Él, a diferencia de sus compañeros que comían de los pastelillos preparados por Sato, había preferido no hacerlo, únicamente era espectador de todo.

Vio entonces cómo Yaoyorozu se disculpaba con sus compañeras y se alejaba en dirección a la puerta principal, un tanto seria.

—Sí. Las mujeres saben descifrar lo que necesitas sólo con saber el color de cabello y la edad.

Respondió luego a la pregunta de Kaminari, dirigiéndose también a la puerta sin decir nada. Los chicos se vieron entre sí con extrañeza tras su respuesta.

—¿Adónde habrá ido con Yaoyorozu…? —se preguntó Kirishima, viéndolo salir del edificio.

Todoroki aguardó en el último escalón al observar que Yaoyorozu atendía una llamada. Ella se encontraba de espaldas a la entrada. Quiso regresar de nueva cuenta, pero hubo algo en lo que dijo ella que le hizo detenerse.

—Creo que soy yo la que debería de ofrecerles una disculpa. El día de hoy me di cuenta de que estoy rodeada de más personas que me aprecian, es como si fueran mi segunda familia. Todos y cada uno de ellos son especiales, y hoy me demostraron que yo también lo soy para ellos. Más tarde les mandaré fotografías de todo lo que hicieron, ¡les quedó hermoso!

Dijo con emoción, haciendo ademanes con la mano libre. Todoroki, quien había escuchado sin querer parte de la plática, internamente concordó con ella.

—Me alegro que hayan llegado con bien. Cuídense mucho también ustedes —deseó por último finalizando la llamada. Momo sonrió feliz al frente, a la nada, y luego se dio media vuelta para regresar, dando un pequeño brinco en su lugar al ver bajar a Todoroki los escalones de la entrada—. ¡Ah, Todoroki-san, me asustaste…!

—¿Eran tus padres con quienes hablabas? —Quiso saber al acercarse más a ella.

—¿Eh…? —Ella parpadeó, procesando la pregunta—. Oh, sí, hablaba con ellos. El día de hoy precisamente tuvieron que hacer un viaje exprés a New York por cuestiones de trabajo y…

—Así que era eso —le interrumpió, sacando rápido sus propias conclusiones sobre el estado anímico de días anteriores de Yaoyorozu.

—¿Cómo? ¿A qué te refieres, Todoroki-san?

—Hace unos días estabas algo extraña —le recordó, y ella sintió vergüenza, solía volverse demasiado torpe cuando se ponía nerviosa.

—Ah… sobre eso, bueno sí. —Agachó la cabeza—. Mi madre me habló ese día para avisarme que tendrían que salir. Se suponía que ya habíamos quedado que este cumpleaños la pasaríamos todos juntos, pero lamentablemente el trabajo se interpuso. —Cerró los ojos y sonrió de forma forzada—. Ni siquiera sé por qué me ilusioné, prácticamente cada año siempre ha sido lo mismo, por una u otra razón nunca estamos juntos. A veces temo olvidar la última vez que lo hicimos, es por eso que llevo conmigo el recuerdo del último cumpleaños que pasamos juntos.

—¿La fotografía que tienes entre las hojas de tu libro?

Ella asintió.

—Me gusta llevar conmigo, en mi día a día, los recuerdos de sucesos que considero importantes en mi vida. Es una manera de convencerme de que sí existieron, además de recordarme lo dichosa que soy por haberlos vivido, independientemente de cuánto tiempo haya pasado después de ello.

En un inicio a Todoroki le había parecido un tanto curioso el que Yaoyorozu tuviera guardada una fotografía de sus padres y ella entre las páginas blancas de un libro cualquiera, pero al recordar el gusto particular de ella por la lectura, le encontró un poco más de sentido que ella prefiriera llevarla consigo entre sus lecturas diarias, a tenerla de adorno en un portarretrato que quizás terminase empolvado en algún estante.

Aunque ahora que conocía el trasfondo de todo, su perspectiva cambiaba por completo.

Por un momento se vio reflejado en ella. ¿Cuántas veces no había tenido él el mismo deseo de pasar unos instantes con su familia? Ya hasta había perdido la cuenta. Aunque a él no le importaba si se trataba de un cumpleaños o de un día cualquiera. Sólo quería sentir el calor de una verdadera familia.

Shöto Todoroki comprendía mejor que nadie el sentir de su compañera.

—Uhm… Todoroki-san, yo quería agradecerte por lo de esta tarde. No tenías la necesidad de haber perdido tu tiempo en el centro comercial conmigo…

—Jirou y el resto de ellas fueron las de la idea.

—Pues con mayor razón, prácticamente fuiste orillado a hacer algo que no querías.

—Ir a centros comerciales no es algo que me emocione. —Eso ella lo tenía clarísimo, por lo que sonrió con cierta pena al no haberse moderado en sus compras—. Pero aun así no pienso que haya sido una pérdida de tiempo.

—Bueno, sí, a fin de cuentas también terminaste comprando algo —dijo con gusto, quitándole peso a su culpa.

Todoroki entonces se abrió la chamarra, sacando de entre uno de los bolsillos la caja dorada con el moño rojo.

—Para ser honesto, pensaba que era mejor preguntarte directamente qué cosas te gustaban que te regalaran; pero luego vi esto en la tienda, me llamó la atención y lo compré. La muchacha del lugar dijo que era un buen obsequio… —Le entregó la caja a Yaoyorozu, la cual no ocultó ni un poco su asombro—. Tú dirás si tiene o no la razón.

Momo se quedó sorprendida viendo la caja en sus manos. El moño rojo ya se encontraba aplastado, pero todavía conservaba parte de su forma.

—Aun sin verlo puedo jurar que lo es —dijo, y sus ojos se aguaron un poco al ir abriendo la cajita.

—Dijo que era algo que se ponía en el cabello… —señaló, aunque realmente no tenía conocimiento de cómo.

Yaoyorozu se retiró la boina, cepilló con los dedos su largo cabello y acomodó de medio lado el prendedor. Todoroki notó cuán simple era adherirlo al cabello y lo bonito que lucía una vez puesto.

La luz de las farolas de la entrada hacía centellear la pedrería, y en el cabello oscuro de Yaoyorozu, aquello resaltaba todavía más. La luz nocturna le mostró también el singular sonrojo en las mejillas de su compañera, casi haciendo juego con el tono en que traía pintado los labios, los cuales de igual modo observó.

Ella no pudo sostenerle la mirada por algunos momentos, Todoroki la observaba y ella se sentía cada vez más y más pequeñita ante su presencia.

Alzó un poco la vista hacia él, una vez que pudo controlar sus nervios, pareciéndole un tanto gracioso el modo en que el bigote que las chicas le habían puesto, ya se le estaba despegando de un lado.

—Como que no va con el estilo de Todoroki-san —dijo, y, sonriéndole luego, añadió—: Gracias por el regalo… en verdad me encantó.

—Tu cabello —mencionó casi al instante, haciendo una pausa al Yaoyorozu retirarle el bigote con cuidado—. Tu cabello se te ve bien de ese modo.

La mano de ella cayó lentamente en lo que sus miradas se mezclaban. El sonrojo en Yaoyorozu aumentó tras su declaración haciéndole imposible expresar alguna palabra, aunque realmente él no parecía esperar nada.

El _flash_ de la cámara fotográfica de Hagakure los hizo voltear en dirección a la puerta en donde se encontraban algunos de sus compañeros.

—Así que aquí estaban, eh… —dijo Ashido con un tono pícaro.

—Ah, lo siento, Ashido-san, chicos, lamento haberme salido de pronto pero mi madre me llamó hace un momento.

Yaoyorozu caminó hacia sus compañeras sumamente apenada por haber abandonado por unos minutos la fiesta.

—Shu, shu, shu… nada de eso, aunque ahora tendrás que contarnos toditito.

Declaró con el mismo tono de voz, pero al Yaoyorozu no comprender a qué se refería, simplemente las siguió al interior del dormitorio.

—Wow, quién diría que el que menos esperábamos de la clase fuera el que se consiguiera una chica antes que todos —comentó con asombro Kaminari, refiriéndose con ello a Todoroki, el cual subía silencioso los escalones hacia la entrada—. ¡Qué envidia te tengo, Todoroki! Pero ahora compártenos el secreto, dinos ¿cómo lo hiciste?

—¿Cómo hice qué? —cuestionó, completamente ajeno a la plática.

Kaminari chasqueó la lengua y se cubrió la cara. Por un instante sintió cierta pena por su compañera, Todoroki era un chico demasiado despistado para las cosas más obvias; pero luego de pensar un poco en el peculiar caso de Yaoyorozu, siendo en dichos temas como Todoroki pero con tetas, ya no supo hacia dónde inclinarse.

De aquella noche sólo quedaron agradables y graciosos recuerdos que perdurarían en la memoria de todos. Una noche sin duda para recordar.

O al menos Yaoyorozu no tenía intenciones de olvidarla, por lo que procedió a hacer lo mismo que hacía con aquello que quería conservar en su día a día: Pidió a Hagakure que le pasara todas las fotografías tomadas ese día.

Y, entre las más de cincuenta imágenes, ahí encontró la que quería.

—Sé que están desvelados y cansados, pero las clases no se detendrán por eso —argumentó al salón el profesor Aizawa a la mañana siguiente. El grupo, en su mayoría, imploraba por un descanso—. Iida, Yaoyorozu, entreguen y expliquen esto a sus compañeros cuando me vaya.

Les señaló unos papeles que dejó sobre su escritorio. Ambos representantes acudieron a su llamado una vez que éste salió. Iida pasó a cada lugar para entregarles los papeles en lo que Yaoyorozu les explicaba cómo llenarlos; sin embargo, en un descuido, al Iida querer terminar rápido, tiró por accidente el libro que Yaoyorozu tenía sobre su pupitre.

—Yo lo levanto —dijo Todoroki antes de que Iida se agachara con ese montón de papeles y el desorden fuera más grande.

—Tan amable como siempre, Todoroki-kun —le reconoció, ajustándose los anteojos para continuar con el resto.

Todoroki levantó el libro del suelo y junto a él la fotografía de Yaoyorozu y sus padres, y una nueva.

Dicha fotografía los retrataba a él y a Yaoyorozu en las afueras del dormitorio la noche anterior, aunque el ángulo de la misma los hacía ver más cerca el uno del otro de lo que en realidad estaban.

Vinieron entonces a su memoria las palabras de Yaoyorozu sobre la explicación de la fotografía de sus padres, y eso, inexplicablemente, le hizo sonreír.

.

.

* * *

© _My Hero Academia: Kōhei Horikoshi. Reservados todos los derechos al creador._

* * *

 _ **Notas:**_ _Es la primera vez que escribo de BnH, y como quería hacer algo especial para el cumple de mi nena Momo, vi la oportunidad perfecta para meter de paso un TodoMomo, una shipp que me encanta. Tengo en mente un fic de varios capítulos de ellos que deseo poder escribir, pero por el momento, espero que a los fans de esta parejita les haya agradado este OS y me dejen saber sus comentarios._

 _¡Gracias por leer!_


End file.
